But why leave Tree Hill?
by Youglea Sandrome
Summary: A story set in Tree Hill. One shot. R n R.


**A/N**\- Hi friends. I am a 12 year old with lot of weird and wild imaginations. This is what I thought about writing this story set in Tree Hill. Actually, I'm very fond of One Tree Hill and everyone there. Especially, Brooke Davis.

Friends, I hope you all like my story. Please review. Positive feedbacks brighten my world even more :-)

And so the story goes-

**"BUT WHY LEAVE TREE HILL?"**

'**There are moments in our lives when we find ourselves at crossroads. Afraid, confused, without a roadmap. People get lost when they think of happiness as a destination. But happiness is a mood, and it's a condition, not destination. It's like being tired or hungry. It's not permanent. It comes and goes You never realize.'**

It was a fine sunny, day.

"But why leave Tree Hill?" Jane Bennet cried.

"Hey, Jane what is the matter?" Elizabeth Bennet stopped by her sister on the couch inside the bedroom.

Jane paused for a moment.

"Read it on your mind," she said finally to her sister with a sigh.

"Jane," Lizzie became serious. "Give me the laptop." Elizabeth sat down near her sister.

"What?! Charlie's going away!? To London!" Elizabeth sighed.

"But why?"

After reading the mail, Elizabeth smiled.

"So Caroline Bingley realizes her brother to be in love with you and so she's trying to some kind of bitchy-witchy trick by separating you both," she said.

Jane's eyes were moist. "There is this one guy that I really cared for, but I let him go," she paused and then continued again, "and I'm starting to think that may be, that was a mistake. I lost him, Lizzy. It was my mistake."

Elizabeth embraced her sister. "No, it's not. Caroline is the mistake. Never mind, Jane. You will get him. I reassure you, baby."

Jane rubbed her eyes.

"But why?" Jane cried.

* * *

There was a complete silence.

"Where's my phone, Lizzy?" Jane smiled with together tears in her eyes.

"Right beside you."

Jane clicked to her phonebook. In the column of C, she could see Charlie. She deleted it quickly.

"What have you done, Jane?" Lizzy sounded surprised.

"Deleted Charlie from my thoughts. I know, he doesn't love me," Jane replied.

"He loves you," argued Lizzy. "Never give up, okay? Love was truly made for you-BOTH! Never think it reciprocally."

* * *

Elizabeth rested her head on the pillow on the bed and switched on the TV.

"But why?" she questioned herself. "Is there something wrong with Jane? Jane has all the qualities a girl should have."

She then thought, "Status matters, that's all." She sighed.

Jane Bennet deleted the mail from Caroline Bingley.

"Lizzy, possibly, he never loved me. That was why he never showed it," said Jane still sitting on the couch.

Lizzy shook her head.

* * *

Lizzy and Jane together took a walk on the Meryton Park that night.

"Shall we sit down?" Lizzy said.

"Sure," agreed Jane and they both sat down the bench.

"Jane, make a wish," she said.

"Lizzy?"

"Just listen to me. Close your eyes and make a wish?"

Lizzy paused when Jane closed her eyes.

Jane opened her eyes.

"Good," said Lizzy.

"What was that, Liz?"

"You have made a wish, Jane," said Lizzy, "now, believe in it with all your heart."

Jane smiled at her sister's words.

The both hugged affectionately.

* * *

Next day.

Time-10:30 AM. Lucas Café.

Elizabeth Bennet sighed at what Charlotte Lucas just said.

"Seriously, Charlotte! You sure you're leaving Tree Hill?"

"Yeah, Lizzy."

Lizzy nodded in despair. "I understand. I mean, Richard Collins finally got you. But-"

"But what, Lizzy?"

"You never deserve Collins, Charlotte. You're sensible and calm and he is embarrassing and-"

"Oh shut up, Liz. Would you stop being so stubborn? Romance and love-that's what a relationship is for you, right? But, I swear, everything is not fair in love and romance. Richard and I, we're really happy for each other. We both are so glad to have each other. I'll have everything-a happy home and comforts, Lizzy. Do understand."

Lizzy remained perfectly silent.

She then said, "I'm really that you are happy, Charlotte."

They both hugged each other.

"The bridge is all crumbled," thought Lizzy.

* * *

Thinking that Charlotte Lucas, her best friend was leaving Tree Hill was hard for Lizzy Bennet to think. But she then said to herself, "Wake up, Lizzy Bennet. Everything changes with time."

As she stood thinking, her phone rang.

"William Darcy! You son of a bitch!" she shouted that everyone inside the café stared at her.

"Sorry guys," she smiled. "Carry on with your forte."

"Why does he keep troubling me?" she said to herself.

* * *

**A/N-Hope you all liked my story :-)**


End file.
